Katie's Choice
by Lady-Serena-Snape
Summary: This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Sorry to my faithful readers and reviewers, but I have had a few flamers that have said that they have reported me for abuse of the terms of services. I have put one Author's Note in this story I believe. I have changed it and will have this notice at the beginning of each chapter. For you Flamers that seem to know it all, I think you should know that you don't know jack. For your infomation I have taken 3 different english courses in college and a creative writing course. I have used this story as one of my assignments, and I received an A on it. I would like to think my very first reviewers from the Harry Potter (UK) Group: Angelina, RozierRobyn, Ced, Oliver, MadDog, Laurice, LittleMiss, Sam and anyone that I have left out. To the good Anon, I would like to say thank you. Reviewers I am sorry to say that if I get anymore flames from Anon reviewers then I can't allow Anon reviews to continue, but I will have away for you to review.

Katie's Choice

Chapter 1

A young girl with long dark hair and dark eyes was making her way down the corridor of the train to find a place to sit. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and accidentally bumped into a guy.

"Oh, It's you. Would you mind getting out of my way, Draco?" She said.

"Katie, Your Uncle, wants me to look after you to make sure you don't mix with the wrong people." Draco replied.

"I don't care, and I don't like you either. I wished you would move and let me pass." Katie replied back.

Just then a door opened and a young man came out to see what the trouble was.

"Are you ok miss?" Harry asked. "I should have known you were causing trouble Malfoy. I'm Harry; would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

"If you are sure you don't mind. I would love, too." She answered.

"I'm Katie."

"Nice to meet you Katie." Harry said as he moved out of the way to let her in. As they entered the compartment Harry went to introduce Katie to Ron and Hermione. "Katie, these are my friends….." He started.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, right. My Uncle talks about you all the time." Katie said "I'm Katie. It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Ron and Hermione said together.

"Tell us about yourself Katie. You seem to know a lot about us." Harry said.

"Well, I am a fifth year exchange student. My family has been in Slytherin since the beginning of the school, but I want to be in Gryffindor. I don't care anything about dark arts or whether a person is pure-blooded or not."

"So that is why Draco was bothering you." Harry said.

"Yeah, and if you hadn't interrupted when you did he would be singing like a soprano in the opera." Katie said.

Harry and Ron mumbled 'ouch' at the same time. Hermione laughed at them. Just then Ginny walked in looking really mad at the world.

"Ginny, What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Draco, need I say more." Ginny said.

"That little Git needs to get a freakin' life. I still like making him a soprano opera singer." Katie said.

"I like her a lot." Ginny said as she grinned.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Harry said.

As he said this the door opened, and Professor Lupin poked his head in. He looked over at the new girl with surprise but said nothing about her.

"Hi, Harry, can I have a word with you in private?" He asked.

"Sure." Harry said.

Who is this Mysterious girl, Katie? Who is this girl's Uncle? What does Lupin need to tell Harry? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Chapter 2

Harry and Lupin walked down the train's corridor to his private compartment that he is sharing Madeye.

"After you Harry." Lupin Said.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you here." He started. Harry nodded.

"How are you at acting? I need the answer so I know if you can deal with this information. It's important Harry"

"I guess I am a fair at acting. I've been told I have a good poker face. And Professor Snape is always telling that I am pompous and arrogant oh and sneaky." He finished with a short laugh.

"Dumbledore doesn't think you should know, but I think you should out of the respect I have for James. I can't tell you all of it, but I will tell you that you are related to a member of the staff at the school. You are a good

detective, and you can let Ron and Hermione help you. There will be clues all over the school so keep your eyes open. It will be disguise by the Messr like the map. I can only answer questions. Do you understand?"

"I think so. Let me see if I get this straight," he said while taking a deep breath. "I have a relative that works at Hogwarts. You can't tell me who it is until I ask and you can only say yes or no. There will be certain clues around the school and Ron and Hermione can help me."

"That is correct. Do you have any other questions before you go back to your friends?" Lupin asked.

"I have two questions. The first, my relative is he/she a teacher? Second, why are you and Professor Moody coming back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Good questions, Harry. The first question is yes, so you don't have to look at all of the staff. The second question, Madeye and I are co-teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts, plus since I have the werewolf problem to deal with we are going to have an assistant. I also so want you, Ron and Hermione to keep an eye on Miss Katie. She is a good egg from a weird and twisted family. Her Uncle is a major pain in the neck. That is all I'm allowed to say on that subject." Lupin said, "You can go back if there are no other questions."

"Thanks for the heads up, Professor." Harry said as he was leaving to go back to his compartment.

The train was pulling into Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Katie were the first one off the train. They heard a familiar voice, "First year's this way, please" Hagrid replied.

"Hi, Hagrid." Harry yelled. Hagrid waved.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the School and went in to wait for the sorting process.

"I'm really excited about this year. I wonder where the hat will put Katie. I hope she gets what she wants." Hermione said.

"If the hat treats everyone the same then she has a very good chance because remember the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I ask for anywhere but Slytherin." Harry said.

"That's true." Hermione said.

"I'm Hungry. I wished they would hold the sorting until after the feast." Ron Complained

"Ron, you know the first years have to be sorted first." Hermione said.

Just then Professor Snape walked by and snarled at Harry for just being alive. Harry glared back at him. All the teachers begin fill the head table. Finally, Professor McGonagall brought the first years in to be sorted. The first year students were standing at the bottom of the stairs when the sorting hat started singing his song:

Once again I sing my song for those that are new.

To be sorted among those who have already been sorted.

A true test to be sure to see who should be where.

"You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor's apart."

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

where those of wit and learning

will always find their kind"

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

those patient Hufflepuff's are true

and unafraid of toil."

"Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

those cunning folk use any means

to achieve their ends."

To learn what true power is.

Take a turn and look at what is inside your heart.

As my song comes to an end take my message to mind and listen to your heart.

"When I call your name come and have a seat on the stool." Professor McGonagall said. The sorting went very quick this year and here are some of the names that Hermione jotted down.

Hufflepuff- Anna and Savannah Abbott (twins), Danielle Chang, Jordan MacMillan

Ravenclaw- Darien Lockhart, Raye Lovegood, Wesley Boot, Matthew Corner

Slytherin- Prissy Parkinson, Rose Marie Smith

Gryffindor- Evan Creevey, Bradley Thomas, Chad and Elizabeth Wood (twins), Clayton Bell, Tara Johnson, Catherine Jorden

As the last person, which is Katie, was called up to be sorted she sat there and prayed 'not Slytherin, please not Slytherin. Gryffindor would be great, Gryffindor would be great' the hat said "If you are sure then Gryffindor it is."

As the Hat said this there was a big commotion at the head table.

Sorry, I have to cut it off here. I hate cliffhangers as well as next the next person, but it can't be helped. Who caused the commotion? Who is Harry's relative and of what relation are they to him? A little bit about Katie: She is a bit of a rebel according to her family. Her namesake is from my favorite book/movie Gone with the Wind. You will defiantly learn more about her and her family in the next part.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Katie's Choice

Chpater 3

Time to reveal the identity of our young Miss Katie.

Previously: As the last person, which is Katie, was called up to be sorted she sat there and prayed 'not Slytherin, please not Slytherin. Gryffindor would be great, Gryffindor would be great' the hat said "If you are sure then Gryffindor it is." As the Hat said this there was a big commotion at the head table.

Harry quickly looked up at the head table to see Professor Snape spray Professor Sprout and Hagrid with Pumpkin juice, scrape his chair back to stand up and shout. "KATIE SCARLETT SNAPE! YOU GET BACK UP THERE AND GET SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN."

"Sorry, Uncle Severus, I'm STAYING in Gryffindor. I don't want to be in a house that is full of GITS like Mouseboy there." She said pointing to Draco. When everyone heard this they busted out laughing. Draco blushed furiously at that statement. When Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands the crowd went silent.

"Now Severus, if Katie wants to be in Gryffindor that is where she should be. End of discussion." When he said this Professor Snape sat down, and Katie joined her new friends at the Gryffindor table.

"I hope you don't mind who my Uncle is. Can you believe all that commotion he made?" She asked.

"I don't mind," Harry started "I thought you handled your Uncle brilliantly. Mouseboy that is funny; that reminds me when Moody a.k.a. Barty Crouch turned Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him around in the air." Ron and Hermione laughed at the memory, too.

"I wished I could have seen that," Katie said, "Um, Harry don't look now but you're being glared at by a couple of people."

"That is ok Malfoy has never liked me and Snape doesn't like me because my father and godfather use to torture him when they were our age. I'm use to it by now." Harry said.

"I've got a plot to teach my Uncle a lesson you want to help me?" Katie asked.

"Sure" he said then leaned over to whisper something in her ear "Meet me in the common room around 2 am. We'll talk about it there." She nodded, and they both went back to eating. As they were eating an owl flew in. It was Hedwig and she was carrying what seemed to be a small book of sorts. Everyone turned towards Harry to see what he had received. Harry opened the

package to find a small, green book with Lily Evans Potter written on the front of it. Harry looked a bit puzzled. By now everyone had returned to eating and chatting with their friends. Except for Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin, who continued watching Harry as he read the note? Harry was a bit shocked to find that the note was in his Aunt Petunia's handwriting. The note said:

Harry,

I know this maybe a bit of a shock and a lot to ask for, but we need your help. We were invited over to Ms. Figg's House for tea and cake, and while we were there were 5 or 6 people walking down the street wearing black hooded robes. They blew up 6 houses including our own. Ms. Figg has been kind enough to hide

us in her house. She said those people were death eaters and were probably looking for us. She wants to contact Dumbledore but Vernon won't hear of it. I am terrified of these people. Ms. Figg suggested that we write to you and you would know what to do. We sent it in Lily's old diary so as not to tip Vernon off. Please help us.

Aunt Petunia

By the time Harry finished reading this all of the blood had drained from his face. He was also in shock because he never expected his aunt to ask him for help. Harry folded the letter, looked at Dumbledore, and got up to leave. Hermione asked "Harry what's wrong."

"I need something from my trunk in the dorm I'll be right back." He said as he left. Lupin and Dumbledore followed Harry, and they caught up to him outside of the Fat Lady's portrait. They heard him mumbling 'What is the quickest way back: Broom, no muggles will see; Floo Powder, no can be traced; Knight Bus, no it might take too long; Portkey, gotta ask Dumbledore.'

"Ask me what Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"What's the password?" Harry asked as he looked up startled to see professor Dumbledore and Lupin standing behind him.

"House Elf" Dumbledore replied and the portrait opened.

"Thanks." Harry said as he went through.

"What the rush Harry Lupin said as they entered behind him.

Harry looked at them, handed them the letter, and ran upstairs to get his mirror. They finished the letter as Harry ran back down.

"Professor, do you know if Ms. Figg has one of these mirrors." Harry asked as he held up his two way mirror.

"Yes I believe she does, but how did you get one?" Lupin asked.

"It doesn't matter now." Harry started "Arabella Figg, Ms. Figg it's me Harry." Ms. Figg's reflection came in clearly.

"Oh, Harry I'm glad you got the note and that Dumbledore is with you, too. Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy was here earlier with about a dozen death eaters. I picked them up on one of those sneak-o-meters thingy you gave me. They blew up 6 or more houses. When I seen them coming I invited the Dursley's over for tea and cake. They are safe for now. The death eaters are gone for now. I called the Ministry but they won't answer my call at all." Ms. Figg said

"Thank you, Ms. Figg. Lupin, Harry, and I are on our way to your house." Dumbledore said as the image on the mirror faded. Then he turned to Harry and said "we'll talk when we get your family settled here at Hogwarts." Harry nodded. Then Dumbledore walk over to the chair and picked up a pillow and turned it into a portkey. They all gathered around the pillow and left for Ms. Figg's house.

Why would the Death eaters be doing on Privet Drive when they know Harry would be at Hogwarts? What is the plot that Harry and Katie planning? Stay tuned for the next part.

Please review I like ideas and constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Katie's Choice

Chapter 4

As soon as they arrived at Ms. Figg's house, Petunia Dursley fell apart. Harry felt sorry for his aunt and went to comfort her while she cried.

"It's ok Aunt Petunia. We'll take care of you now. It's ok." Harry crooned.

"Arabella, are those boxes still upstairs." Dumbledore asked while he walked over to Harry and his aunt. She nodded. "Harry Lupin will you go get them. They are in the attic marked with a D." Harry transferred his aunt over to Dumbledore and went to get the boxes with Professor Lupin. When they left Dumbledore turned to Ms. Figg. "Arabella I want you to stay at the Order pack what you want to take with you, and I will have someone pick up the rest of your stuff and store it at Hogwarts. Mr. And Mrs. Dursley for your safety you can go to one or two places. You can go to the Order with Arabella or you can return with Harry to Hogwarts. The choice is up to you."

"I think I would feel safer at Hogwarts" Petunia started. "I know you are a powerful wizard, and Harry is also for one so young. Plus I would like to get to know my nephew better and watch him play quidditch."

"Very well, it's settled then." Dumbledore said as Harry and Lupin were carrying down several heavy boxes by using magic.

"Arabella, here are 2 cases for you to start packing. Harry here is one for all those boxes. Professor Lupin, would you escort Harry and the Dursley's to my office?" He asked. Lupin nodded. Dumbledore continued. "Harry, when you get back goes to the kitchen and asks Dobby to help you bring some food up to my office for everyone. I know you didn't eat much and neither did I or Professor Lupin. If I am not back by the time you have finished then take Dudley to your dorm. Introduce him to your friends and help him feel at home. I will talk to your Aunt and Uncle then help them get settled in. I want to talk to you first thing in the morning though. Don't worry about classes tomorrow. I'll see to it that you get caught up." Harry nodded.

Lupin packed the boxes in the case and grabbed the pillow. Harry grabbed the pillow also and told the Dursleys to grab it, too. When they grabbed on they were all transported to Dumbledore's office. As soon as they got there Harry quickly ran to the kitchen like Dumbledore told him to. When he reached the kitchen he found Dobby.

"Dobby, Professor Dumbledore sent me to ask for your help." Harry started.

"Anything for Harry Potter, sir, you just name it." Dobby said.

"I need some food and drinks for 6 people. And some help carrying it to Professor Dumbledore's office." Harry said.

"Of course, sir, right away." Dobby said. It took Dobby 5 minutes to gather everything and they headed back to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was back from helping Ms. Figg getting settled in at the Order. "Tonks and Molly were there so it made it a little bit easier." Dumbledore said. When everyone was through, Harry took Dudley to Gryffindor Tower with him.

"Dudley, I know we haven't been well friendly, but I want to help you fit in around here as much as possible. I'm going to introduce you to my friends and let you in on most of my adventures." Harry said to a shocked Dudley. When they reached the Fat Lady, Harry gave the password and they entered together.

What are in those boxes? What does Dumbledore want to talk about with the Dursleys and Harry? Will this attack bring Harry and the Dursleys closer as a family? Stay tuned for part 5 to find out.

Please review I like ideas and constructive criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Katie's Choice

Chapter 5

Harry starts to walk out with Dudley, and Harry turns and walks over to Dumbledore and asks "would it be ok to get a mild sleeping potion for Dudley. He seems to be shaken up."

"I think that would be most wise Harry. I also think that is very considerate of you to think of your cousin." Dumbledore said as he turned and walked over to his desk. He pulled his desk drawer opened and handed Harry a small, brown, paper bag. Harry and Dudley leave Dumbledore's office When they entered the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione rushed over to Harry.

"Harry, where did you go? Why is he here with you now?" Ron asked.

"Harry we were worried about you." Hermione said.

"I'm fine. The reason Dudley is here is because Death eaters have blown up most of Privet Dr. the house I use to live in is no longer there. My family has come to stay here until Professor Dumbledore and I figure out what to do next." Harry said. He then turned to Ron and said, "Dudley will be bunking with us."

Dudley these are my two best friends Ron and Hermione." Harry looks around and then starts again, "Everyone this is my cousin, Dudley. He'll be staying with us for a while. Dudley this is Dean, Seamus, Alicia, Katie Bell, and Neville; and over there by the fire is Ginny and Katie Snape. Everyone was polite to Dudley and made him feel welcomed and at ease (Dudley didn't see the look that Harry gave his friends that said 'be nice or else I'll hex you' look.) Dudley just continued to nod and stare because he was still in shock at seeing his house and neighborhood destroyed.

"Katie, could I have a word with you for a minute?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Katie replied as she walked over to the stairs where Harry and Dudley were. "So, when do you want to meet?" She said as if reading his mind.

"Tomorrow after dinner when dinner is over follow me. Ron and Hermione will distract Snape and Malfoy. Harry told her. Then he turned to Dudley and said, "Come on, Dudley follow me, and I'll show you where you will be sleeping." Then turned and started up the stairs. Harry noticed an extra bed next to his. Dudley

found a pair of Pajama's on the empty bed and he changed. He got on the bed and asked Harry "What are we going to do now Harry? We don't have a house to live in anymore. Mom is afraid, and dad is mad enough to spit nails. I don't know what to think of all this. It is scary but now I'm not so afraid here. Why?"

"Dumbledore and I will figure out what to do next. You probably feel safe here because it is peaceful here and Dumbledore has that calming effect on people. Aunt Petunia will be fine. Uncle Vernon is mad because he hates everything about magic because he doesn't understand it and what he doesn't

understand he fears." Harry said. He pulls out the small, brown, paper bag from under his robe. "Here I was able to sneak this from the kitchen for you. It is a sweet cake." He said as he handed Dudley the bag. Dudley took the cake out of the bag and ate it slowly. Minutes passed by, and Dudley was over come by a wave of drowsiness. He finally, fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Harry noticed that Dudley finally dozed off, tucked him in, and drew the curtains down around him. Harry heard people coming upstairs and quickly drew the curtains around him so the guys would think he was asleep and not bother him until later. When everyone finally fell asleep, Harry got up and sat in the window. Harry stared out the window, thinking over the last couple of years. Cedric dying, Sirius dying, the prophecy, and everyone thinking that he was an attention, seeking, and mental case. His first kiss it wasn't terrible, but it could have been a lot better. Harry regretted that he didn't have anyone to talk to about dating, kissing girls, and other guy things. He missed having a father figure. Maybe he could talk to Professor Lupin about these things or even Mr. Weasley. I'll think about it later, he thought. By the time he finished with all of his thoughts it was time to get up. He changed into his school uniform and woke Dudley up. Harry opened his trunk and there were some clothes for Dudley there. When Dudley changed they headed to the great hall for breakfast.

Will Dudley's questions be answered? Why will Harry help his family after the way they have treated him? How will breakfast go? Will Dudley make Friends? Stay tuned for part 6.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Katie's Choice

Chapter 6

As Harry led Dudley down to the Great Hall, they ran into Draco Malfoy and his gang.

"Well Potter, who is your girlfriend?" Draco sneered.

"None of your business, Draco. This is my cousin, Dudley. Now if you'll excuse us, we're headed to have a bit of breakfast." Harry said leaving Draco with his mouth gaping open in shock.

"Who was that, Harry?" Dudley asked.

"A stupid, git that you should avoid. Draco's father was the leader of those death eaters who blew-up Privet Dr." Harry said. He noticed that Dudley was a bit nervous "Just stick with me and I'll keep you safe." Dudley nodded.

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry led Dudley to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione sat next to Dudley.

"Good morning, Harry and Dudley. Did you settle in alright last night Dudley?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, thank you." Dudley answered.

Just then three girls entered the hall and the red head in the middle looked extremely mad, while the other two were highly amused. Ginny sat on the other side of the table looking as if she could spit nails. Katie and Lavender were giggling madly.

"OK, Ginny, what did Malfoy do this time?" Harry asked.

"He insulted me then he tried to hex me. That Stupid, Ugly, Moronic, Git had the nerve to say that I LOOKED LIKE A RED HEADED, TWO FACED UGLY TROLL." Ginny said.

Then Katie spoke up "Yeah, she hexed him really good. By the time she finished with him, he looked like a transvestite on hormones and steroids." Lavender giggled even harder. Then Dudley spoke up and said, "That boy must be blind 'cause you are very lovely. In fact all four of you ladies are lovely (including Hermione.)" When he finished Ginny's temper had cooled down, all four of them were blushing, and a very shocked Harry fell backwards off his seat. Ron was very quite the whole time. When Breakfast was over Professor McGonagall passed out the class schedules.

She gave Harry's to him last and said "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office in 30 minutes."

"What about Dudley? Does he come with me or what?" Harry asked.

"If Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley don't mind he can stay and attend classes with them until you get back. Most of the professors don't mind him sitting in on their classes." She said,

"Even Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"He'll tolerate him for the time being, but I think Mr. Dursley would be happier staying with Professor Lupin while you are in your potions class." She replied.

"I agree because I would be happier with professor Lupin than Professor Snape." Harry said.

Everyone Laughed and agreed. Harry Looked at his Schedule:

Monday:

9-11 Transfiguration

11-1 Lunch (break)

2-3 History of Magic

3-5 Double Potions

Tuesday: 9-10 Charms

11-1 Lunch (break)

1-3 Defenses against the Dark Arts

3-4 Care of Magical Creatures

4-5 Herbology

Wednesday:

9-11 Transfiguration

11-1 Lunch (break)

2-3 History of Magic

3-5 Double Potions

Thursday:

9-10 Charms

11-1 Lunch (break)

1-3 Defenses against the Dark Arts

3-4 Care of Magical Creatures

4-5 Herbology

Friday:

9-10 Transfiguration

10-11 Herbology

11-1 Lunch (break)

1-2 Defenses against the Dark Arts

"That isn't too bad, I don't guess." Harry said, "Dudley, I have to go talk with Professor Dumbledore. You go with Ron and Hermione, and I'll see you as soon as I am finished with Professor Dumbledore." Dudley nodded as Harry left to go see Professor Dumbledore.

What will Harry and Dumbledore talk about? Who will be included in this meeting? Will Dudley's questions be answered? Will the boxes from Ms. Figg's house be mentioned? Stay tuned for part 7.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Katie's Choice

Chapter 7

A special thanks to Angelina999 for letting me use her Mirror of Reflection. she has a fic in called Harry Potter and the light of the Istari. I highly recommend reading it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

As Harry started to give the password to the gargoyle, he saw the last person he ever wanted to see approaching, Professor Snape. Harry ignored Snape and gave the password 'Fawkes'. When the stairs started moving Harry jumped on the top step and rode all the up. Snape followed him somewhat behind him. Harry knocked on the door then entered, and he slammed the door in Snape's face. Dumbledore looked up and saw Harry standing there, "Right on time, Harry. Would you open the door for Professor Snape? He needs to be here as well." Dumbledore started, and Harry reluctantly opened the door. "Severus, please come in and have a seat. Harry, I have asked Professor Snape to sit in on this meeting. Also I have asked Professor Lupin to join us as well. While we are waiting for Professor Lupin I need to tell you that your Uncle Vernon has left your aunt and Hogwarts this morning to live with his sister. Your aunt is very distraught, and I gave her a potion to help her rest." Dumbledore said as Professor Lupin walked in.

"Did I miss anything Important?" Lupin asked.

"I just told Harry about his Uncle and that I wanted Snape to stay for this meeting." Dumbledore said.

Harry spoke up and said, "And I was getting ready to ask why he has to be here. I don't really want him here because he likes making my life more difficult then it already is. He hates me because my dad use to hex him when he was my age."

"I'm here to give a report to Dumbledore and to let you know that you are to stay away from my niece. Is that clear, Potter." Snape said.

"I didn't know she was your niece until you made that scene at the sorting ceremony. She IS my friend, and if she wants to hang around with me, Ron and Hermione that is her business." Harry said to Snape then turned to look at Dumbledore, "Do I need to leave while you are listening to his report, sir?"

"No Harry I want you here to hear it. I think you need to know what is going on since you have to fight him, and you have shown me that you can stand on your on two feet and fight the good fight, but you also know when to ask for help."

Dumbledore started then he turned to Snape. "Go ahead Severus; you should start your report since you have a class get to."

"Yes, Headmaster. First, I should tell you that the Dark Lord is worried. He seems to be afraid of Potter therefore he is trying to gather more followers. He has most of the Giants, Hagrid got through to a quarter of them. The Dark Lord also has all of the dementors on his side. He thinks that he can still get to Potter because he used his blood, but he doesn't remember all of the bonding powers that he was marked with, so Potter is still safe for now. By the way Potter I don't know how you managed to do as well as you did on the Potion portion of the OWLS but don't expect me to go easy on you. Also, I don't expect to see you this afternoon either because you look likes you haven't slept at all and I wouldn't want you to blow up my dungeon." Snape finished and glared at Harry. Harry glared back then he smiled at Professor Snape. Snape looked confused and left. Harry then broke out in a grin and gave a short laugh. Professor Lupin hid a smile of amusement.

"Professor Dumbledore, you told me about my Aunt and Uncle. What else should we discuss? What was Snape talking about the bond? Why did the death eaters want to hurt my Aunt? How did they find my Aunt? Why is Snape so interested in who Katie hangs around with? Why does he really hate me? I mean it has to be more than just his grudge against my dad." Harry asked.

"You are your father's son, Harry. Snape is just mad that you have your father's qualities and traits and the fact that Gryffindor has won the House Cup for 5 years and the Quidditch Cup for 2 years. Now his brother's only child is here and she is in Gryffindor plus she has a big crush on you. So Professor Snape isn't a very Happy Camper. As to the bond, Voldemort hasn't really broken it just part of it. You see Harry, Love is a hard bond to break. He may have broken past the touch barrier, but he still can't kill you because of your bond with your mother and your Aunt. Their love keeps you alive. Since Voldemort doesn't know about the whole bond not being broken I have no clue as to why the death eaters are hunting them." Lupin said.

"What Lupin said is all true Harry. Voldemort can't really kill you. He just thinks he can." Dumbledore started, and then his gaze turned serious. "Harry, Professor Lupin and I have something very important to tell you. You must not interrupt us until we are finished. Do you understand?" Harry nodded.

Lupin began "Harry, You know that Sirius was your Godfather correct." Harry nodded again. "He also adopted you right before he died leaving me to be your new guardian. He also revised his will leaving you the house, Kreacher, all of his belongings except a few things for Ron, Hermione, and me it is all yours. Those boxes we moved yesterday Harry are what was left of your parents things. Ms. Figg was keeping them until you were ready. If it is alright with you for Holidays; your aunt, Dudley, Ron, Hermione, you and I will be staying at the Black house. If you want to make changes that is up to you. I have sent the boxes on ahead to the house but kept out a few things. I already know that you have Lily's diary, so now I will give you James' Journal. There is also some Defense Against the Dark Arts Items in there as well. There are some more Marauders devices that you should have." He said as he handed Harry a silver handle mirror that it had paw prints etched around the sides. "It will show you anyone who is disguised or invisible and will only show magic folk. And to work it you will need your wand to tap it on top of the mirror then it will tell you what to do."

Harry took out his wand and tapped the mirror and it said:

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers  
are proud to present:

The Mirror of Reflection

Tap once with your wand and say 'illusion revealum' to see  
those around you for what they really are."

"Harry you look tired you should go rest before Lunch I'll look after Dudley for you." Dumbledore said.

"Alright I'll try." Harry replied and walks out. Then he stops at the door and listens for a minute.

"You know, Harry reminds me of his great-grandfather and his Great-Great-Great Uncle. Don't you think so Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I sure do" Lupin replied.

Harry left Dumbledore's chambers and headed towards Gryffindor Tower. He entered through the portrait and headed towards his dorm room. Instead of lying on his bed he took his mom's diary and dad's journal over to the windowsill.

What will the past reveal? Who could Dumbledore and Lupin be referring to? Will Dudley fit in? How will the books affect Harry's future? Stay tuned to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Katie's Choice

Chapter 8

Sitting on the windowsill staring out the window. Harry knew he should be resting, but the thought of resting didn't really appeal to him right now. He was both nervous and excited at the same time. He held both of his parent's journals in his arms. Both Lily and James had kept journals from the first train ride to Hogwarts to the day that they were killed by Voldemort. Which one should I read first thought Harry? After much thought, Harry decided to read James' first. He opened the blue, leather-bound book. The first page read:

Owner: James Harrison Potter

If this book gets lost Please return it to the proper owner if you read more than this page you shall die a most horrific death.

Thank you,  
James Potter

Harry gave a small laugh at this then flipped the page. The second page read:

Date: September 1, 1971 Writer: James Harrison Potter

I'll start off by saying that I, James, am completely and utterly nervous and excited at the same time. Why you might ask? I am headed to my first year at Hogwarts. I arrived at the station very early; In fact I'm the first one to arrive. I hope I can make new friends at school and play quidditch. I love quidditch because my dad taught it to me. I hope to avoid my cousin, he maybe my distant cousin, but he is still a stupid, little git. We will be in the same year, but thankfully not in the same house. There is a knock on the door of my compartment. I wonder who the strange blonde-headed boy is, so I invited him in. I said I'm James Potter. What's your name? The boy looked a little nervous and said 'Remus Lupin'. Then a few minutes later a black-headed boy came up to the door and asked if he could join us. We both nodded. I started off the introductions and introduced Remus Lupin and myself. He introduced himself as Sirius Black. We talked about quidditch, girls, and the classes we would probably take. Then an extremely beautiful dark, redheaded girl with the most exquisite green eyes walked by. I vow to marry that girl, but first I need to find out her name. So I yelled into the hall 'hey gorgeous what is your name. I'm James' she turned a glared at me some and then she replied 'Lily' and walked off. Sirius and Remus were laughing, but I didn't care. We became friends today and found out we all have a couple of things in common. Like we all hate the Dark Arts and we are practical jokers at our best. We have reached Hogwarts, and we met Hagrid (he's the grounds keeper). He led us first year students to the boats that lead to the castle. There at the front gate we met a lady. Her name is Professor McGonagall (she is the head of Gryffindor and the assistant Headmistress). She led us through the halls to a big Door and told us to wait to be sorted. We go into be sorted. Remus, Sirius, and I were put into Gryffindor along with Frank Longbottom, Alice Smith, Lily Evans (the girl who stole my heart), and Peter Pettigrew. My cousin was put into Slytherin. The feast after the sorting was huge. Then we went to the dorm room to get our things settled and when we finished we hung around in the common room until bedtime.

James

When Harry finished reading the first entry he dozed off.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle in Dumbledore's office, Dudley was sitting nervously in front of Dumbledore and next to Lupin. Lupin made the first move to break the ice.

"Hello, Dudley, I am Professor Lupin. I hope we can get to know each other. What are you interested in?" Lupin asked Dudley.

"I-I l-like h-history, s-sir." Dudley replied nervously. Then asked "W-where is H-Harry?"

"I believe Harry is in Gryffindor Tower resting." Dumbledore said.

Dudley found the courage from some where and said, "Harry may not really be resting, sir" this shocked Dumbledore and Lupin, but Lupin recovered first and asked "Why do you say that Dudley."

As Lupin asked Dudley why, Professor Snape entered the office quietly.

"Because Harry Doesn't rest well when he tries to. He tosses and turns crying out 'Cedric and Sirius are gone, and it is my entire fault. It should have been me not them. Why am I so stupid? Next thing I hear is him moving towards the window. He stays near his window most of the time and stares out of it. Who are these people and what happened to them?" Dudley asked.

A horror-stricken Snape was whiter than usual and stunned speechless. Dumbledore answered Dudley's questions saying "Cedric was a close friend of Harry's. Harry watched him died 2 years ago in a tournament they both won. Sirius was Harry's godfather to whom Harry also watch die." Then Dumbledore turned to Lupin will you take Dudley to the Gryffindor Tower and check on Harry. I need a word with Professor Snape." When Dumbledore finished Lupin nodded. And headed out the door. But before they went to Gryffindor Tower they heard Snape say, "Good Lord, I would have never dreamed Potter would felt that much responsible for Cedric and Black dying. I'll try to remember to back off a little in class and go easy on him, but not too much wouldn't won't him to die of shock now would we."

"Glad to hear it." Dumbledore replied. "Was there another meeting we should know about, Severus."

"No I need to see you on a personal matter." Snape replied "I was wondering what the policy was for staff courting other staff member. I noticed Madam Pomfrey's new assistant and wanted to ask her out."

"We really don't have a policy for that, so I give you my blessing. Dumbledore said. "Do you know about anymore meetings at this time?" Dumbledore asked as Lupin and Dudley made there way towards Gryffindor tower. When they arrived Dudley gave the password and they made their way up to the boy's dorm. As Dudley had predicted Harry was indeed at the window on the windowsill tossing and turning. Lupin took a small vial out of his pocket, put it up to Harry's lips and forced the liquid down. Harry settled down, and Lupin moved him to his bed and took his glasses off and put them on his bedside table with the two books.

"I gave Harry a sleeping potion, so he will rest more comfortable until lunch time." Lupin told Dudley. Dudley and Lupin talked for an hour or more. Lupin gave Dudley a 2-way mirror like the one Sirius gave Harry; and explained how it worked.

"If you need me, all you have to do is call my name either Professor Lupin or Moony and I'll be here in a flash except nights around the full moon. The full moon makes me sick so then you can call Professor Dumbledore or Professor Moody maybe even Professor Snape. I'll talk to Dumbledore and see if Dobby would like to be in the common room or in here with you boys." Professor Lupin said. Dudley just nodded. Harry finally woke up and they all went down to have lunch.

Sorry that took so long, but I have been a little preoccupied and haven't been on the computer much. So it looks like Harry may have relatives popping out of the wood works. Who is this cousin and where is he now? Why is Snape acting un-Snape like could it be love? Who is this Assistant he is talking about? Stay tuned for the next part of Days of Our Lives and All My Relatives (Children); they are Popular Soap Operas here in America LOL


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Katie's Choice

Chapter 9

I would like to thank my reviews there are 8 chapters worth so please bear with me: Lady Lily3, Amanda, Helen T, Jwulee, Krazymelmo5385, Pandabears05, Sugar Baby 1516, Loveisintheair05,Sappjody, Shelly Knight, HP Stories I Like, Shannon Snape, DaughterofDarkness777, and Lady-Tara-Snape. MysticSong1978 I do Love Gone With the Wind. I have seen it over 100 times. I have several GWTW dolls and puzzles. SarahAmanda I am going to reveal some of Harry's family in chapter 14 in a journal entry of James'. Not the one that Remus is talking about but some more family. Hahaha-Evil there will be a lot of OOC in this story. I hope that you will enjoy it anyways. A special thank you to Founders Child who has kept me focused and writing. I hope that you all enjoy Chapter 9. I will also be posting chapter 10 tonight as well as a newstory that I have recently adopted. It is called Getting His Life Back

Serena

Walking down to the Great Hall Harry stopped and turns to Lupin and asked "Professor Lupin, Do you remember the person we talked about on the train?"

Lupin and Dudley stopped walking as well. Lupin looked at Harry and nodded. Harry pulled out James' Journal and turned to the first entry. He then looked up at Lupin and continued, "Is this person older or younger than my dad?" Lupin looked shocked because he hadn't put any clues out yet. "Older, why?" Lupin asked.

"Because in my dad's journal he talks about a distant cousin that was in the same year but he was sorted into Slytherin." Harry said and showed him the entry. Lupin chuckled "I remember that. James was so sure he would marry Lily, but Sirius and I laughed and said it would never happen. James bet us each 10 galleons each. Boy am I glad I sided with James on that bet even though I cheated because of my um extra senses shall, we call them." He finished still chuckling.

"So do you know who the cousin is that he is talking about?" Harry asked.

Lupin shook his head and said "No, You might want to ask Professor Dumbledore or just read more of the journal." Harry nodded. When they entered the Great Hall Hermione and Ron Greeted them. "Harry, Dudley over here. Hello Professor Lupin." Lupin nodded in response and went up to the head table.

"So Dudley, How is your day going so far?" Hermione asked.

"It's been interesting. Professor Lupin is cool. We talked for a long time. Professor Dumbledore is nice, too. That Professor Snape is very scary. Any ways I was wondering about a couple of things, Harry. Does this place have a library and are there many books on history? Who is Professor Snape and that Girl from this morning who is she?" Dudley asked, and Ron perked up a little and glared at Dudley.

"There is a Library, Dudley, and Hermione is the person you want to see about the History stuff because she knows a lot. Professor Snape teaches Potions, but you don't have to worry about him because you can stay with Professor Lupin while I am in Potions. If you want to that is. Which girl are you talking about Ginny, Katie, or Lavender?" Harry asked.

"The one that giggled a lot. She wasn't in the common room last night." Dudley said and Ron relaxed.

"Her name is Lavender." Harry said.

"Do you think she would go with me to the first Quidditch match with me if I asked her to?" Dudley asked while blushing. Just then Ginny, Katie and Lavender joined them but on the opposite side of the table like at breakfast. Dudley was very quite when they sat down.

"Lavender, how are you doing on the Oedipus report in history?" Harry asked and Dudley perked up. He was good in History and Mythology.

"Terrible. I don't understand any of it. I thought about asking Professor Trelawney since it all came from a prediction." Lavender said.

"What's not to understand? It is all about fear and misunderstanding. The King gets a prediction about his son Killing him (the King) and marring his mother (the Queen). The king feared this and had the servant to take the baby up in the mountains and kill him. The servant couldn't kill him but he messed up his feet really badly and took him to the neighboring Kingdom where he was named Oedipus because of his messed up feet. When Oedipus was older he was traveling and Ran into this old guy and they fought. Oedipus killed the old man (his real father) and went on to the kingdom. He met the Queen (his real mother) and saved that kingdom from the griffin. He married the queen. Years later, after they had children, he found out that he had married his real mother. Oedipus burned out his eyes and both the queen and Oedipus killed themselves. Sad story really." Dudley said as he finished. Everyone but Harry gawked at him. They were surprised he knew so much.

"Lavender, can you do me a favor?" Harry asked.

"Sure if I can." Lavender said.

"I have quidditch practice on Saturday. Ron with be with me since he is on the team and Hermione will be busy somewhere else. I was wondering if you would sit with Dudley while we practice and explain the game to him." Harry asked.

"I'd be happy to if he would be willing to help me with my report." Lavender answered.

"I'd be happy to. When is it due? When and where would you like to meet? I'm still learning my way around." He said.

"Our report is due Wednesday. How about after supper. I'll walk with you to the library. Then meet you later in the common room." Harry said. They both agree and everyone starts eating. Halfway through lunch Snape glaring at Harry and said, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office after lunch, Potter."

Sorry I have to cut it here.

Just joking.

"I'll be there." Harry replied. Snape nodded and turned to walk off, and Katie said loud enough for him to hear her, "I think Uncle Severus needs a girlfriend to take care of his grumpiness."

Harry closed his eyes and held his breath while waiting for Snape to explode.

Snape just turned back around and gawked at Katie who just smiled at him. Snape turned around and stormed off.

"Katie as much as I can't stand Snape that was really uncalled for. Besides if I am correct he fancies and is going to ask out, Madam Pomfrey's new assistant Madam Serena Potter." Harry said. They all Gawked at him. "Well I had better go see what Professor Dumbledore wants to see me about." Harry stated.

"We'll take Dudley to history class." Hermione said.

"He can sit with me. That is if Dudley doesn't mind." Lavender said. Harry nodded and left. When he reached Dumbledore's office he opened the door and entered. "Come in Harry," Dumbledore said. When he walked in he saw Mrs. Weasley and his Aunt Petunia sitting in the office. Harry walked in and set next to his aunt.

"Harry," Dumbledore started "Molly came up with an idea and wants to see what you think."

"You want to know if you can redecorate the house." Harry stated.

"H-how did you know?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I kind of figured it was about the house. I don't mind if you fix it up a bit. Just put Sirius' things in his bedroom for me to go through. Don't do any bedrooms except the one you are staying in. I figure that when we come home for Christmas break that we could paint and fix it up. I also figured that Aunt Petunia would be happier there rather than here where there is nothing for her to do. Dudley is fitting in nicely, so he can stay with me if that is alright with you professor and Aunt Petunia. I'll look after Dudley. Besides he is making friends." Harry said.

Dumbledore and Petunia looked at each other and said that it was fine with them. Harry reaches for his wand and says 'Accio Blue Pouch' and concentrated on the pouch, and it flew into his hand. He handed it to Mrs. Weasley and said it has over a 4000 Galleons. Use it to redecorate. Tell Kreacher that I said he can have Mrs. Black's room and if he wants he can keep everything of hers in there including portrait. I thought thatRemuscould have Buckbeak's room since Buckbeak is here at Hogwarts. There are enough rooms because I would like there to be a big Christmas gathering." Harry said. "I don't know if Professor Snape and Katie have plans for Christmas, but I would like to invite them to spend it with us and Hagrid too." Dumbledore was shocked and please to hear Harry say this. Mrs. Weasley was shocked as well. Harry continued. "For when you pick out paint color, you can owl everyone to see what color they want for their room. I would like Hunter Green. Professor Dumbledore, I would like for you to make the office your own. Plus that would make an ideal meeting room for the Order. Put any charm or spell on the room you need to protect it. The Kitchen, Living Room, Dining Room, and the Halls; I'll leave to Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Weasley. I just ask no pink, purple or yellow, please.

"Harry, I am honored that you trust me to fix up the house for you." Mrs. Weasley said. Then turned to Petunia and said, "Come along dear, we'll get things started at the house." Before they left Dumbledore gave Mrs. Weasley a bag and a note. When they left Dumbledore said to Harry, "I'm really impressed that you are trying to get along with Professor Snape. I'm very proud of you. You are showing how mature you are being."

"Professor, I was reading my dad's journal and mentions a distant cousin that is in his year, but it didn't say who he is. Do you know or can you tell me who it is?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, I can't tell you, But James' cousin wants to meet you and tell you himself when the time is right. He isn't quite ready yet. He isn't as distant as you think either. I'll let you know when he is ready." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and left Dumbledore's office. He headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was empty, so he sat down in and opened his father's journal and started to read the second entry.

Sorry to cut it here.

Katie: Rena where are you going with this story, and why is Harry acting so mature.

Serena: You'll have to wait and find out.

Katie: Will I ever meet with Harry in this life time?

Serena: Yes, in the next chapter. Just be patient.

Katie: I'll try walks off

Serena: Stay tunes for Part 10. There will be will be 2 journal entries from James' Journal, Dinner, Snape and Malfoy Distraction, and Katie's meeting with Harry will be coming up soon.

Katie: It's about Bloody time.

Serena:P


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Katie's Choice

Chapter 10

Sitting in a red chair next to the window, Harry opens the journal and starts reading the second entry.

Date: Sept. 21, 1971 Writer: James Harrison Potter

It's been awhile since I last wrote, but it's been boring. They planted a fully grown Willow tree on the grounds. If you get near the tree, it starts thrashing around. Remus had to leave this afternoon because his mum is sick. Our classes are ok. Transfiguration is somewhat interesting. Charms are fun. I hate potions with a passion. It probably wouldn't be so bad if we didn't have to share the class time with Slytherin. Harry snorted Herbology is going to be my lest favorite. Along with History of Magic. They both are so boring. Sirius, Remus and I sit in the back and plan practical jokes and who to play them on. I choose my cousin to play them own even though they don't know he is my cousin. Remus is smart enough to be able to plan our jokes and keep up with Professor Binns. A good guy Remus is. He keeps us from crossing that fine line so we don't get expelled. I bet he will be a prefect Harry Laughs My favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA. I hate the Dark Arts because it causes people pain. I am sure that my son, who will have my good looks (of course), will follow in my footsteps. I've got my life planned out: (1) Finish Hogwarts. (2) Marry Lily Evans. (3) Become and Auror. (4) Have children. Harry drops the book in surprise then picks it back up Flying class is great. I'm one if the best fliers in the class. Madam Weeks, the flying professor, said I should tryout for quidditch next year. I am really excited at the prospect. I purposely "accidentally" bumped into Lily today. Harry gave another snort She smelt like freshly cut roses right after it had rained. I asked her to go with me to the first quidditch game. She looked like she was thinking about saying yes but "Snivillus" Snape showed up and said 'I thought better of you Potter. Asking out a mudblood. Well that is certainly low even for you.' Lily never answered me. She just turned and ran off like a wounded animal. I saw the hurt in her eyes, so I turned and hexed him. It was a shame that Professor McGonagall saw me. She took 5 points from Gryffindor then took 15 from Slytherin because I told her what Snape called Lily. I vowed from that day own I would hex or torment him every day after today. Until Later.

James

Harry had a nice chuckle over most of the second entry. He even got a little mad because he called his mum a mudblood. Harry turned to the next entry and began to read it. He hoped that his dad would mention the cousin's name.

Date: Oct. 1, 1971 Writer: James Harrison Potter

I am really beginning to hate most of my classes. They are sooooo boring. I only go for 2 reasons 1) I can Stare at the lovely Lily Evans; and 2) Sirius, Remus and I plan to cause massive trouble Harry Laughed Oct. 31st is fast approaching and there is going to be a ball after the quidditch match. I want to ask Lily out but I am afraid she will turn me down. I'm not exactly her favorite person right now. she calls me immature because I hexed Snivillus. He's such a stupid Git. Clueless as always. Today my dream girl spent most of the day by the lake reading. Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat with me under a tree. I debated with myself on whether or not to ask Lily to the quidditch match and the ball again. Remus sensed my struggle and said 'you should ask her again.' I went to ask her and she said that she didn't think she was going. I felt so defeated then. Then my thoughts turned to the future. I imagined our children our son(s)would have my rugged good looks (including my wonderful, stylish, messy, hair)and Lily beautiful eyes, my son(s) will have my good taste in women. Our daughter(s) would have Lily's beautiful looks (including her eyes). They would have her genius for magic, her grace, and her kindness. They would have my charm, common sense, talent with hexes, and my dislike for the dark arts. Sirius has started helping me hex Snape. Peter watches and laughs. Remus tries to stop us, but I feel like I need to make him pay for every word tear he has caused Lily to shed. I wrote Lily a love letter today and it goes like this:

Lily,

when I look into your eyes I see a pair of beautiful, pure emeralds that sparkles like the stars of the heavens. Your Hair like delicate red velvet. I think you are the smartest person I have ever met, so please reconsider going with me to the quidditch match and the Ball.

James

I know that wasn't the most romantic letter, but it was straight from my heart. Until Later.

James


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Katie's Choice

Chapter 11

Harry thought about this until supper time. He decided to go look for Dracy Crabbe, who maybe related to Crabbe but is totally different from him. Very Un-Slytherin like. Dracy is going to distract Draco while Tara, Rosy, Elizabeth, and Catherine said they would distract Snape. He really needs to find Dudley though and tell him about Aunt Petunia. Harry went into the great hall and there was Dudley sitting between Ron and Hermione. As Harry walks up to join them he looks to Dudley and says "Hi guys. Dudley how was the rest of your day?"

"It was great." Dudley replies as Hermione grumbles.

"Yeah it was. Hey Harry, did you know that Dudley knows more about magical history than Hermione does? Professor Binns really enjoyed having Dudley in class." Ron said.

Ginny, Lavender, and Katie joined them.

"Hi, Dudley." Lavender started, "Are you ready for later."

"Yeah, Library after supper." Dudley said then turned to Harry and asked, "How is Mum?"

"Aunt Petunia has left Hogwarts. It was her choice to leave though. She is with Ron and Ginny's Mum redecorating our new house. I'll tell you more about it later. She'll be back at Halloween to watch the quidditch match and stay overnight." Harry replied. Then turned to Hermione and Ron and said, "There is going to be a ball after the Halloween feast this year. Girls have to ask boys to the ball. This ball is going to be open to everyone unlike the Yule Ball because of the events that have been happening lately. Dumbledore will be making the announcement shortly."

Just as Harry finished Dumbledore stood up and said. "I have a few announcements that have been over looked. First, I have given Mr. Potter permission to keep the DA club going. It is his club so if you wish to join him see him by Thursday. He has the right not to accept you if he chooses not to. Secondly, we are going to keep this year light and fun due to recent events. We are having a series of balls starting with Halloween. It will be a masked ball and girls have to invite boys to go with them. The other balls will be held on Holidays such as: Christmas, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter and End of Year. One rule Girls you can't ask until after October 1st. Third, the visits to Hogsmead have not been canceled yet, but you will have to sign up in groups to be escorted by one of the professors. That is all for now. Please, tuck in." He finished. During supper, Harry was thinking out loud "we'll probably need a bigger place to hold practice." When he finished Hermione looked like someone hit her with a stupid stick. Then said "You're probably right Harry."

When they were finished Lavender turned to Harry and Dudley and asked, "Are you ready to go to the Library." They both nodded and all of them got up to leave. Harry turned to Katie and said "meet me on the 4th floor in 10 minutes." She nodded. Right after they left, Katie got up and left, too.

Ten minutes after Harry left with Dudley and Lavender, Katie got up to leave.

Dracy who noticed Katie leaving before Draco did struck up a conversation

with him. "So Draco what did you think of the announcements?" Dracy started. "I know my brother is one of your lackeys, and I am only a first year, but would you consider going to the ball with me."

Draco looked a little shocked and said, "I'll let you know in a week or so." She nodded. Then he said "your friends with Saint Potter and his goons aren't you." She nodded again. He knew this because she hung around Katie most of the time.

"Will you be joining the DA club?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to try. Have you thought of joining the DA? Draco, Why do you hate Harry so much?" Dracy asked.

Draco looked shocked again. He couldn't believe that some one could string 2 or more words together to make an intelligent conversation. "I have thought about joining, but Potter would just reject me. I hate Potter because he is spoilt, willful, and self-centered."

Dracy just laughed. "Harry isn't spoiled if he was then why his clothes are faded, worn, and 3-times too big for him. Plus if you look when he takes off his shirt you can count his ribs from the lack of food over the summer break. I think he is more stubborn than willful, especially when his friends are in trouble. Draco, have you stopped to listen to what Harry says? He would gladly give up everything he owns to be with his parents and godfather again. If you ask me then I would tell you that Harry is a sad, lost, and lonely little boy who is forgetting how to laugh and be happy."

"What are you talking about? Potter is always laughing." Draco replied.

Dracy rolled her eyes and said, "I was right you don't pay attention at all. When he laughs his voice is monotone, and his eyes are dull instead of light and sparkly." She finished with a sigh.

"Alright, alright I'll try to be nicer to Potter." Draco said with a sigh and Dracy nodded.

At the head table sat Severus Snape sighing as he watched his niece leave the Great Hall. He didn't know what to do, so he kept eating because he didn't want a repeat performance like earlier.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Katie's Choice

Chapter 12

Previously: After Harry summoned the Room of Requirement, he cast a vanishing spell on the door and then a silencing spell, so no one could hear them.

Chapter 12 The Meeting of Katie and Harry

When harry created the Room of Requirements, he made it into a lounge. A comfortable place where they could talk and enjoy a butterbeer. There was a red and a blue overstuffed armchair sitting by a blazing fire. When they sat down, Harry started talking.

"Katie, you know that you should be nicer to your Uncle. He has a very hard job and needs all the support he can get." He started.

"I know, but when he is being a git to you; I get all mad. I get so mad that I can't see straight, but I'll try to be nicer to him for you." Katie said.

"That is all I can ask of you. Will you do something for me?" Harry asked and she nodded. He takes a deep breath and continues, "Will you apologize to your Uncle?"

"I guess I can do that for you. I'll apologize and say that I will treat him with the respect that he deserves when he starts being nicer to you." She said.

"You really shouldn't put conditions like that on your Uncle, Katie. I understand that he has to be a heartless git because of old Moldybutt. I don't mind really. It helps me to stay focused on what I am doing and the reason. You should forgive him unconditionally because he is family and he treats you with respect whether or not you deserve it. Unlike my family, well really my Uncle Vernon." Harry said.

"Tell me about your family Harry." Katie said.

"You don't want to know about the Dursley's. Trust me I would rather forget about them myself. Well my Uncle Vernon anyways. My Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley are coming around and want to be a family."

"They say that the best medicine to forget is to talk about it." Katie said.

"I will only if you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Harry said, and Katie nodded once again. "Well I was left with my Aunt and Uncle when I was 1 and ½. My earliest memory from then was when I was 3. I used magic to get my glass of milk away from Dudley after he took it from me. I was punished very severely and that was the first beating that I can remember. I lived in a small broom closet for the first 11 years of my life, and I received my Hogwarts letters. I was frequently abused, starved, and belittled, so whatever Professor Snape says isn't all that bad. I have learned to cope with everyone's crap not because I want to but because I have to. I feel like if I can't cope then I am a complete failure. When my Godfather died, I seriously thought about committing suicide and then I thought it would be completely selfish of me to attempt it. Everyone is counting on me to save them from the big, bad bogeyman. Even Mouseboy expects me to save him. I wouldn't wish this life on my worst enemy and that would be old Moldybutt himself. I'm just glad that I have family that I can share this stuff with now that Aunt Petunia and Dudley finally want to start being a family now." Harry finished with a grin.

"How can you forgive them, Harry? They were cruel to you. How can you not be mad at them and turn them away?" Katie asked.

"They are my family, Katie. They really didn't have to take me in. They could have turned around and dumped me in to an orphanage. I have always wanted a family and now I have the chance. For the first time I have a chance to be happy." Harry replied.

"I'm glad things are working out for you Harry. Ok that's enough of the depressing chit-chat." Katie said laughingly. "I know we aren't suppose to ask yet but will you go with me to the Ball? I know you will put conditions on it, and I'll go ahead and agree to apologizing to my Uncle and treating him with the respect he deserves." Katie finished.

"Ok, I'll go to the ball with you." Harry said.

"That is sooo great!" Katie squealed. "I'll go apologize right now." Katie said as she left.

Five minutes later Katie was standing in front of her Uncle's office. She cautiously knocked on his door.

"Enter" Severus called.

"Uncle, could I please talk to you?" Katie asked.

"Of course you can. You can talk to me about anything." Severus replied.

"First I would like to apologize to you for disrespecting you." Katie started, and Severus jerked his head up in shock. "I' m going to try to be more understanding of your position as a spy and be more respectful."

"What has brought this change of attitude on?" Severus asked.

"Harry did. He told me that you work very hard and that you are a spy which is a dangerous job. He said that if you weren't as careful as you were than you could be seriously injured or even killed. He said that he understood why you have to be hateful to him and all." Katie said.

"Yes, It does seem that Mr. Potter is somewhat wise beyond his years." Severus said begrudgingly.

"Uncle, Can I ask why you hate Harry so much?" Katie asked.

"Because he is a spoiled brat that gets away with breaking the rules just like his father." Severus said.

"But Uncle Sev, Harry isn't spoiled. You should talk to him and ask him about his childhood or ask his Aunt. Oh, I'm going to ask Harry to the Ball. I thought I would tell you in advance, so you wouldn't have a Coronary." Katie said.

"Thank you for the warning. I might take your advise and talk to Potter, but I'll have to think long and hard about it." Severus said.

"Please try to be more patient with him, Uncle Sev. He is an understanding person with a big heart and the weight of the world on his shoulders, right now. All I ask is for you to try." Katie said while giving him the puppy dog eyes that always worked with her favorite uncle.

"Alright, I'll try for you. Now it is almost curfew, and you need your rest." Sev said while giving her a hug. After Katie left to go to her dorm, Severus thought what have I gotten myself into.

Next Chapter: More of Sev and the new assistant nurse. A new character arrives. Could she be a love interest for Remus Lupin and who is this mysterious lady? All revealed in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Katie's Choice

Chapter 13

Meanwhile in the Library:

"What do you know about Oedipus?" Lavender asked.

"Only what we studied in English Lit class. In the muggle world Oedipus is considered to be a myth." He pulls some paper out of his bookbag and hands them to Lavender. "These are my papers from my project on the subject. The information will over lap quite a bit.

_Dudley Dursley_

_Paper 1_

_**Prophecy**_

_Laios and Iocaste, your son will kill his father and marry his mother. _

_**Laios and Iocaste**_

_Let's kill it. _

_**Prophecy**_

_Oedipus, you will kill your father and marry your mother. _

(Oedipus runs away and fulfills the prophecy.)

_Dudley Dursley_

_Paper 2_

_SOME twelve years before the action of the play begins, Oedipus has been made King of Thebes in gratitude for his freeing the people from the pestilence brought on them by the presence of the riddling Sphinx. Since Laius, the former king, had shortly before been killed, Oedipus has been further honored by the hand of Queen Jocasta._

_Now another deadly pestilence is raging and the people have come to ask Oedipus to rescue them as before. The King has anticipated their need, however. Creon, Jocasta's brother, returns at the very moment from Apollo's oracle with the announcement that all will be well if Laius' murderer be found and cast from the city._

_In an effort to discover the murderer, Oedipus sends for the blind seer, Tiresias. Under protest the prophet names Oedipus himself as the criminal. Oedipus, outraged at the accusation, denounces it as a plot of Creon to gain the throne. Jocasta appears just in time to avoid a battle between the two men. Seers, she assures Oedipus, are not infallible. In proof, she cites the old prophecy that her son should kill his father and have children by his mother. She prevented its fulfillment, she confesses, by abandoning their infant son in the mountains. As for Laius, he had been killed by robbers years later at the junction of three roads on the route to Delphi._

_This information makes Oedipus uneasy. He recalls having killed a man answering Laius' description at this very spot when he was fleeing from his home in Corinth to avoid fulfillment of a similar prophecy. An aged messenger arrives from Corinth, at this point, to announce the death of King Polybus, supposed father of Oedipus, and the election of Oedipus as king in his stead. On account of the old prophecy Oedipus refuses to return to Corinth until his mother, too, is dead. To calm his fears the messenger assures him that he is not the blood son of Polybus and Merope, but a foundling from the house of Laius deserted in the mountains. This statement is confirmed by the old shepherd whom Jocasta had charged with the task of exposing her babe. Thus the ancient prophecy has been fulfilled in each dreadful detail. Jocasta in her horror hangs herself and Oedipus stabs out his eyes. Then he imposes on himself the penalty of exile which he had promised for the murderer of Laius._

_Dudley Dursley_

_Paper 3_

_The three plays can be studied together or individually. Each is complete in itself, and ancient audiences knew the rough outlines of the plot from long oral traditions that preceded formal theatrical productions of these stories._

_Antigone flowed first from Sophocles' hand, and was seen first by ancient audiences, but it comes last in the lives of the characters, wrapping up the final disasters of their histories. _

_The first play in the characters' lives is Oedipus the King, which is the story of a man unwittingly moving ever closer to the unhappy fate he is struggling mightily to avoid._

_The child Oedipus is born to the royal couple, Laius and Jocasta, but a grim prophecy hangs over the Theban palace. The old king is warned that his son will kill him. In order to thwart fate, Laius and Jocasta abandon the infant Oedipus, with his feet bound, to starve on a barren mountainside. _

_Rescued by the shepherd who was supposed to leave the baby to starve, and delivered to the royal palace at Corinth by a Messenger, Oedipus is raised as the son of the royal house. Life there is good, until Oedipus learns that a prophecy has named him as the murderer of his father and the husband of his mother. Determined to outwit fate, the young man flees the only home—and the only father—he has known._

_Soon, the wandering Oedipus meets and kills a stranger at a crossroads, and part of the oracle's prophecy is fulfilled. Oedipus doesn't know it, but the murdered stranger is Laius, his real father. The wanderer has committed one of the very acts he fled Corinth to avoid._

_Continuing his journey, Oedipus enters Thebes—his forgotten first home—as a hero, having solved the riddle of the murderous Sphinx. The evil creature murdered travelers who could not solve its riddle; "What goes on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon and three legs at night?" Oedipus is the first person to figure out the answer: As crawling infants, people travel on four limbs in the mornings of their lives. As adults, they travel upright on two limbs in the bright middays of their lives. As frail and elderly people tapping canes before them, they travel on three limbs in the twilights of their days. _

_Oedipus' reward for solving the riddle is marriage to Jocasta, the Queen of Thebes. She is the widow of the recently murdered king, Laius, whose slaying is an unsolved crime at the time. Unfortunately, Jocasta doesn't recognize Oedipus as her abandoned son, and this ill-fated marriage goes forward._

_This much of the plot is background, which is revealed in pieces later in the story. The history was well-known to ancient Greek audiences, and the story was part of their canon of stories and legends._

_The action of Oedipus the King begins during a time of plague in Thebes. The gods demand vengeance for the death of Laius as the price of lifting the city's punishment. Oedipus, who has been a wise and just ruler of the people who made him their king, is determined to seek justice. Through his efforts, he discovers that he is the murderer of Laius._

_Before this search for the truth is complete, Jocasta figures out the secret and kills herself. When he discovers her body, Oedipus puts out his own eyes. The play closes with Oedipus mourning the destruction of his family, apologizing to his daughters, and begging Creon, the new king and Jocasta's brother, for banishment. His wish is granted. The girls become their uncle Creon's wards, but their ill-fated brothers are left to look out for themselves._

_The storyline continues in Oedipus at Colonus, which features the blind former king as a shattered old man. His daughter, Antigone, is his loyal companion. Wandering together, they come upon a sacred grove that is protected by the Furies, who are also known as the Eumenides—the protectors of Athens._

_When he discovers where he is, Oedipus realizes that the last piece of the prophecy foretelling his life is about to be fulfilled. If he is granted shelter there and dies there, on Athenian soil, his body will draw the blood of the enemy—in this case, the invading force of Thebes, his former home. _

_Before that happens, other curses and prophesies are cast and fulfilled. Back home in Thebes, his two sons are quarreling over the throne Oedipus abandoned, and one comes to him seeking help. Oedipus greets his son, Polynices, with the curse of mutual fratricidal murder._

_When the play ends, that curse has been fulfilled. Polynices and Eteocles have killed each other in battle. The final tragedy of the family cycle will unwind in Antigone, when their doomed sister meets her own fate._

_Antigone, the play that wraps together the final events of these characters' sad lives, begins in Thebes. After her father's death, Antigone has returned to the royal palace where she was raised. Her family's tragedies have been compounded by her brothers Eteocles and Polynices, who have killed each other in war, as foretold by their father. _

_The ruling king, Creon, gives an honorable burial to one of his nephews, Eteocles, but there is no such mercy for Polynices. Declaring him a traitor, Creon forbids burial of his corpse and promises death to anyone who disobeys this order._

_Grief-stricken and defiant, Antigone performs burial rites for her brother, saying that the gods demand no less of her. Her sister, Ismene, tries to prevent yet another tragedy, without success. Creon upholds his decree, and condemns Antigone to be buried alive. Creon later rescinds this order, but his second thoughts come too late. Antigone has already committed suicide by the time Creon changes his mind and decides that sentencing her to death was wrong. Haemon, her lover, who is Creon's son, takes his own life when he discovers that he can only join his would-be bride in the kingdom of the dead. _

_The destruction of the two royal families is now concluded._

_  
Dudley Dursley_

_paper 4_

_In Greek Mythology a king of Thebes who unwittingly killed his father and married his mother._

_In the most familiar version of the story, Laius, king of Thebes, was warned by an oracle that his son would slay him. When his wife, Jocasta, bore a son, he exposed the baby on a mountainside, but the infant Oedipus was saved by a shepherd and adopted by the king of Corinth. In early manhood, as Oedipus traveled toward Thebes, he met Laius, who provoked a quarrel; in the ensuing fracas, Oedipus killed him. He then rid Thebes of the destructive Sphinx by answering her riddle; as a reward he was given the throne of Thebes and the hand of the widowed queen—his mother. They had four children, including Antigone. When at last they learned the truth, Jocasta committed suicide and Oedipus blinded himself and went into exile. Oedipus has served as the hero of many tragedies, most notably Sophocles' Oedipus Rex and Oedipus at Colonus._

"Thank you for your help, Dudley. I know that we rean't suppose to ask yet but will you go with me to the Halloween Ball? Would you also be my partner in History?" Lavender asked.

"You're very welcome. I would be honored to go with you to the ball, and to be your history partner. I'm glad I was able to come to Hogwarts to meet Harry's friends. I use to be afraid of magic, but now I think it is pretty cool." Dudley replied.

"We should probably head back to common room now." Lavender said.

"Yeah, I wonder if Harry is back yet and if I could borrow Hedwig. If Harry isn't there I'll ask Ron." Dudley said, and Lavender agreed.

The Next Day:

Madam Serena knocked on Professor Dumbledore's office door. "Professor may I talk to you or are you busy at the moment?" She asked.

"Yes, Please enter." He replied then he continued, "How may I help you, my child?"

"I was wondering if Professor Lupin needed another assistant incase Professor Moody was unavailable to take over due to Order Missions and such; or even Professor Snape? The reason why I ask is because my twin sister just graduated from Oxford Witchcraft and Wizarding college with a double masters in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. She is having trouble finding a job because she doesn't have a lot of experience teaching." Serena said.

"I think that we can accommodate her. When can she start?" He asked.

"Well she is staying at the 3 Broomsticks now. She wanted to visit with me before she had to go back to mom and dad's house. She doesn't know I am asking you for help, but I think she can start as soon as possible. I'll go let her know right now. Thank you for helping her, sir." Serena said.

"You're welcome. If I remember Kathleen she will be a great addition to the staff. If you don't mind sharing your quarters with her for now until we can set her up with some of her own?" Dumbledore questioned.

"That would be great, sir. I don't mind sharing with my sister. This gives us time to catch up with each other." Serena said. "I'll see you at lunch Professor." She said as she left the room.

Serena walked sown to the 3 Broomsticks to meet with her sister Kathleen Potter. She entered the rustic looking building and joined Kathleen at the table in the back.

"Kathleen," she said excitedly, "I found you a job within Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore needs help with DADA and Potions. Would you be willing to help out? That means that you will be staying with me in my chambers until you a room can be arranged for you. Unless you just want to stay with me. You'll be helping out Severus Snape and Remus Lupin from time to time. Also brewing potions for you favorite big sister for the Hospital wing. Do you want the job?" Serena asked hesitantly.

"Are you serious, Rena? I would get to work with Remus? You know, I still have a crush on him. When can I start?" Kathleen asked.

"I am very serious. Yes, I know about your crush on Remus and yes you will work with him. Professor Dumbledore would like for you to start as soon as possible." Serena said.

"Ok lets go get my stuff and go. I'm already packed because I was planning on dropping in on mom and dad tomorrow." Kathleen said.

After getting Kathleen's things and shrinking them they walked up to the castle.

"My rooms are near the infirmary which is this way." Serena said.

When they reached the Portrait guarding Serena's door, Serena gave the password "Serenity Snape"

"I see you still have a crush on Severus Snape." Kathleen said.

"Yes I do. Do you have a problem with that?" Serena asked.

"No, not as long as you don't have a problem with my crush." Kathleen said, and they both laughed.

"No I don't." Serena sighed longingly.

"What's wrong Rena?" Kathleen asked.

"I don't think Severus knows that I even exist. When I see him, he doesn't even acknowledge me at all. He is always sitting away from me and when I approach him he usually leaves. I don't know what to do." Serena said quietly.

"It's his loss Rena. If he can't see what a rare jewel you are then you don't need him." Kathleen replied trying to keep her anger in check. She knows that Rena is quiet and shy as a church mouse. She would never have the courage to ask Severus Snape if he liked her, but lucky for Rena, Kathleen wasn't quiet or shy.

"Rena, I'm going to go talk to Professor Dumbledore about my arrangements." Kathleen said.

"OK, I'll meet you in an hour and a half in the Great Hall for lunch." Serena said.

"Ok, Kathleen. I'll see you then" Kathleen said, as she left the room. Kathleen went to see Professor Dumbledore in his office. She knocked on the door and was granted premission to enter. When she entered the room she saw that Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were also in the room.

"Ah, Miss Potter or should I say Professor Potter, welcome to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professor, for giving the chance to teach when ever I am needed." Kathleen said.

"You're most welcome, my child. You know Severus and Remus don't you?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, we were in the same graduating class together. It is good to see both of you again." She said while smiling.

"I agree, it is good to see you again." Remus said and smiled back. Severus on the other hand grunted in response.

"I know we need to go over some details so why don't we go back to where I am staying at the moment and talk. I'm staying with my sister and she is in the Hospital wing looking after the 2 first years that have the flu." Kathleen said. "Why don't you meet me there in 20 minutes, and I'll go order some refreshments and arrange the sitting room with a table and chairs." Kathleen said. They both agreeed.

When 20 minutes were up both Severus and Remus were at the door knocking.

"Come on in and make yourselves comfortable. I ordered some tea and pumpkin juice along with some chocolate cookies with chocolate chips and plain sugar cookies. Help yourselves to the refreshments, and I'll be right back with my notebooks and pen." She said as she left the room. She came back 2 minutes later and sat down at the table. "Who wants to go first?" Kathleen asked.

"I will." Remus said. They both nodded. "Well since you are here full time, and Albus sent Mad-Eye on a mission that will take 6 months, I'll need you for at least 4 days that surround the full moon. I would also like to have you in class 3 maybe 4 times a week depending on when Severus might need you."

"I would like for you to join me in classes on Mondays and Fridays. Except for when those days are around the full moon, of course" Severus said "Then I would like to have you on Wednesdays. I hope that you won't mind helping me to grade essays. I'll give you half every week." He finished.

"That is fine with me." Kathleen said. "Will you want me to help you with your essays, Remus?" She asked. Just then Serena came out of the bathroom with just a towel on as evidence that she just got out of a bath. Serena's eyes went as wide as the could from shock and embarassment. "Oh, excuse me I didn't know you had company Kathleen." Serena said as she ran into her room to die of embarassment.

"Ok let's start tomorrow then. Tomorrow is Monday, so I'll be in the Potions class room after breakfast. The same with Friday. That leaves Tuesday, Wednesday (except on the months that the full moon is on or around Monday or Friday,) Thursday that I am with Remus in DADA and that is starting after breakfast I assume." Kathleen said, and they both nodded. "Ok now for more pressing things. Severus do you like my sister?" Severus looked at Kathleen in shock but nodded. "Well then ask her out then you big dope. She has had a crush on you since first year and that is why James didn't like you. He didn't think you were good enough for his favorite stepcousin. Don't worry about thinking that we are related because Papa adopted us after he married mother. Our real father was Auther Weasley's brother. Are we finished now?" They nodded "Ok I need to go talk to Rena and see if she is still planning on eating lunch in the Great Hall."

"Let me talk to her." Severus said. Kathleen nodded her head torwards Serena's room.

Kathleen and Remus left leaving Severus to cope with an upset Serena. He knocked on her door, and he opened after hearing the soft command of enter. Serena was fully dressed and lying on the bed face down crying. She felt the bed dip down where she thought Kathleen was.

"Oh Kathleen, I'm such an idiot." She cried. "He'll never like me now." Severus felt really bad, so he pulled Serena into his arms and held her while she cried. When Serena calmed down she realized that it wasn't Kathleen that held her but a man was holding her. Not any man either but Severus Snape. She looked up into his eyes and gasped in horror. "Oh Severus, I'm so……." She started with tears running down her checks, but he cut her off with a kiss.

When Severus broke the kiss "Serenity" he said looking uncertain on how to start.

"Call me Serena or Rena, please." She said.

"All right Rena. I like you too. I really do. I went to Professor Dumbledore to see what the rules are about the staff and dating. I want to ask you to go on a picnic with me." He said.

"Oh Sev, I would love to go on a picnic with you. When and where? What would we take?" Serena started with the questions.

Severus chuckled, "How about now, by the lake, and with simple sandwiches."

"Sounds like a date to me." She said with a smile. They ordered a picnic basket from Dobby and went to the lake.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Katie's Choice

Chapter 14

Harry went back to the Room of Requirement to reflect on yesterday's of classes. Transfiguration went well. They study the theory of becoming an animgus. They started their 24 inch essay on Safety measures to take to prevent accidents from occurring. Lunch (break) was a quiet affair he took his sandwich outside and sat on the other side of the lake because the other side was taken by Professor Snape and Madam Serena. History of Magic was interesting because they weren't studying goblins or rebellions. Double Potions was definitely interesting. He, Harry Potter, had actually earned 25 points for Gryffindor from Professor Snape. That's right 25 points. That was unbelievable. Now it was dinner time, and Harry is in the Room of Requirement eating alone. He reaches down and opens his bookbag and pulls out his father's journal to continue reading it.

Date: October 15, 1971 Writer: James Harrison Potter

I was so disappointed. I discovered that My Lily had asked my git of a cousin. I couldn't believe it when I heard that she had accepted to go with him. He only asked her because he found out about her true past. Severus wants to be joined with a powerful family. I really hate him for that, too. My other cousin Serenity is in love with that git, and he is flaunting that he is going to the dance with Lily to hurt me. I have to be careful with this journal because we aren't suppose to know about certain secrets. Anyways back to Greasy Git and my Lily. Remus seems to think that if I were nicer to Severus then Lily would have gone with me. So I think I'll lay off Sev for now and then ask her to the Yule Ball. That's all for now until Later.

James

Date: October 29, 1971 Writer: James Harrison Potter

I did a heredity potion today and it goes all the way back to Godric Gryffindor. I decided to write about it today. It is really interesting to see how each of the houses interact with each other. I found out that I have some of all the founders genes in me. Also there was a curse that affected Godric when he was dating Salazar's twin sister. That was what caused the rift between the other founders not that Sal didn't want muggleborns to come to the school. He found out that Godric was cheating on his sister while she was pregnant. There were three task that had to be accomplished before the curse was broken. I'll have to research more into what they were, but only one person did it, my great grandmother Serenity. Anyways here is the genealogy of the Potters.

m.- married  
d.- died  
p.- previous

Godric Gryffindor m. Kathleen Serenity Slytherin (Salazar's Twin sister)

Had one son- Henry Godric Gryffindor m. Helen Ravenclaw

Had one son- Theodore Godric Gryffindor m. Alexandra Hufflepuff

Had one son- Bryan Godric Gryffindor m. Aileen Dumbledore

Had one son- Bryce Godric Gryffindor m. Eliza Black

Had one son- Casey Godric Gryffindor m. Blair McGonagall

Had one daughter- Serenity Rose Gryffindor m. Xavier Prince (d.)

Serenity (Serena) had 2 marriages Xavier Prince who died they were married for 6 months Serena became pregnant with Elena Prince (Potter).

Elena Alexis Prince Potter m. Tobias Severus Snape  
(Tobias was previously married to Jamie Katie Malfoy they had Julian Tobias Snape m. Heather Sakura Granger they had Katie Scarlett Snape)  
Elena Alexis Prince Potter and Tobias Severus Snape had  
Severus Salazar Snape  
Kristine Gayle Snape(died at birth)

Serenity Rose Gryffindor m. Harold Potter  
Children with Harlod:  
Harrison James Potter m. Erin Sarah Thomas

James Harrison Potter m. Lily Ann Evans  
Harry James Potter

Rose Marie Potter m. Dacey Lucius Zambini  
Blaze Zambini  
Marissa Zambini

Daniel Even Potter m. Fiona Ariel Moony  
Evan Daniel Potter  
Erin Felicty Potter

Serenity Danielle Potter m. Darien Severus Lupin

Marcus Xavier Potter m. Gabrielle Maria Malfoy Weasley (Widower)  
Serenity (Serena) Rose Marie (Weasley) Potter  
Kathleen (Kathy) Amaryllis Melinda (Weasley) Potter

When Harry finished the entry he just sat in shock. Professor Snape is my cousin. I won't bring up the fact that I know until he says something about it. How my stranger is my life allowed to get? He thought. It was a good thing that today was Saturday because he spent most of the day in the ROM (except for lunch), or he would have missed all of his classes.

Later that night:

Professor Snape sat behind his desk thinking over his and Katie's discussion. Suddenly he had the urge to talk to Harry.

"Dobby" He called.

Dobby appeared and said "Yes, Professor Snape, sir. What is Dobby be doing for you?" Dobby asked.

"Would you tell Mr. Potter to join me now? I have to talk to him about a few things." Severus said.

"Yes Sir, Professor Snape, Sir. Dobby said and left with a pop.

Dobby finally found Harry in the Room of Requirement staring into the fire that the room had created.

"Harry Potter, Sir. Professor Snape would like to see you in his office. He wants to talk about some thing." Dobby said.

"Ok, Dobby can you pop me down there or should I walk down there?" Harry asked.

"Dobby can pop you there sir. If that is what you would like. Hold on to Dobby and we will be there in a few seconds." Dobby said. (AN Dobby may have bad grammar one minute and proper grammer the next I'm not use to writing for Dobby)Harry was transferred to outside of Severus' office door.

"Thank you, Dobby" Harry said as Dobby left.

Harry knocked on Severus' door and entered when he heard a quiet enter.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry asked.

Severus looked up from the papers he was grading and replied, "Yes, please have a seat while I finish this one paper." Harry nodded and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. When Severus finished with the paper, he looked at Harry. He was trying to see what made Harry Potter tick. "Mr. Potter, first I want to thank you for talking to Katie. For helping her to understand about the war. She also made me see some reasoning, also. I don't think she broke any of your confidences but made me understand that you too are under a lot of pressure from the wizarding world also. If you ever want to talk my door is open."

"Thank you professor. I really appreciate that. Eventhough you understand what I am going through know one can really help. Through this world of toils and snare if I falter, Merlin, who would care? To answer that everyone would care, but not because of me but because that would mean Voldemort is or would win this war. Who with me my burden shares? No one, sir. Not unless the christen muggle God is real. I heard that he shares everyone's burden. But is he really real? I don't know, but if he really is I would be more than glad to share my burdens with him." Harry said.

"You don't have to bare that burden alone, Mr. Potter. You could share it with me. I will help ease some of the burden for you." Severus said.

"No sir, that wouldn't be fair because you have your own burdens to carry. You don't need mine to help weigh you down." Harry said.

"Harry, I won't break that easily. I am an adult where as you are a child. I can handle a little more burden than you can." Severus said.

"That may be true, sir, but what about Voldemort. If he were to find out that you are helping me he could seriously hurt you or even kill you, and I won't let that happen." Harry responded then turned and stormed out of the office. Severus just sighed and thought 'why do children always storm out like that. Just let them go and cool off before speaking to them again is the best thing to do right now, I believe.'

Thank you, for being patient with me right now. I should have chapter 15 up by next weekend at the latest. The next chapter is about Kathleen and Remus. Hope you enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

AN: This chapter will introduce a newish character. This character was introduced in chapter 13 but you will learn a little more about her. Thank you for your patience in getting this chapter out. This chapter is also dedicated to my Lil Sis Millie.

Katie's Choice

Chapter 15

Kathleen stood outside the DADA door a few minutes earlier than scheduled. She nervously knocked on the door. When Remus opened the door, he let her enter the room. Today they were meeting to discuss how they were going to teach, what they were going to teach, and when they were going to teach it.

"Third years seem to enjoy the boggarts. Especially Neville's boggart." Remus said while laughing.

"Yes I heard that Severus looked charming in the vulture hat and with the handbag. I heard someone say that he looked lovely in the dress, also." Kathleen said as they shared a laugh.

"I think that Harry proved that the 5th years could handle the Patronus charm. Hold on, I think that we should start with the first year and go from there." Remus said with a laugh.

"I agree." Kathy giggled (AN: short for Kathleen.)

Remus thought that _Kathleen looked beautiful when she laughed and smiled_.

"Should we plan for the whole year or go month by month?" Kathy asked.

Remus thought which would be better then was excited by his thought. _If we plan month by month then I will get to spend at least one day a month with Kathleen with out children around to bother us. _"Let's go month by month, that way it will be easier to change the plans if we need to. But first we will need to test the 2nd years to 7th years to see what they have learned. We can still plan then change the plans later on" Remus said and she nodded with a grin.

"Ill write down what we will cover for the first month then." Kathy said as she grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and a quill. She nodded when she was ready.

(AN: The Schedule is at the end of the chapter.)

"I also think that a small group project once a month that leads up to it being a big project at the end of the year would be good too." Kathleen said.

"Give me an example and we'll see." Remus said.

"OK. Like a first year group, Katie Snape, Dracy Crabbe,

Elizabeth Wood, and Tara Johnson. The could pick one topic and write three foot of parchment on one of the Creatures or Spells. Split the topic between the four people in the group. One could do the history, one could write about where they live, one could write about what they eat and where to find it, and the last one could write about the mating habits. And then they could all research how the Spell or Creature affects a certain potion." Kathy Said.

"I like that idea." Remus said. "Since we are finished, and we worked through lunch; Would you like to join me for a late lunch at the Three Broomsticks." Remus asked.

"I would love to." said Kathy as she stood up to go. Remus nodded.

They Walked to Hogsmeade, and Remus suddenly stopped.

"You go ahead and get us a table. I'll meet you there is 5 or 10 minutes. I just have 2 errands to run." He said.

"OK" She said wondering what Remus had to do and if it couldn't wait until after their lunch date.

Remus went to Honeydukes to by 2 pounds of their finest chocolate. Then he went to the florist and bought 6 pink roses and 6 yellow roses. When he was finished he went to go meet Kathleen at the Three Broomsticks.

"Kathleen, Can I ask you a question?" Remus asked nervously.

"Sure what is it? Please call me Kathy." She said.

He cleared his throat nervously and handed her the chocolate and flowers. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

She jumped up excitedly and kissed him "Yes, of course I will."

"I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked, so I gave you my 2 favorite kinds. Pink for friendship and pure love, and Yellow for remembrance and friendship." He said.

"I love them so much that I think they are my favorite flowers now. I really didn't have a favorite. Thank you." She said.

They finished lunch and went to sit by the lake at Hogwarts.

First Year  
Spells  
Shield Spell  
Spell Detection  
Flipoendo

Dark/light Creatures  
Unicorns  
Centaurs  
Dragons

Second Year  
Spells  
Glacius  
Immobulus  
Jelly Legs Jinx

Dark/light Creatures  
Basilic  
Cornish Pixies  
Flesh Eating Slugs

Third Year  
Spells  
Riddikulas  
Body Bind Curse  
Babbling Curse

Dark/light Creatures  
Boggart  
Ended Skwret  
Dementor

Fourth Year  
Spells  
Bat Bogey  
Blasting Curse  
Magical Chains

Dark/light Creatures  
Ashwinder  
Banshee  
Doxy

Fifth Year  
Spells  
Patronus Charm  
Collortus  
Arrow, Wand

Dark/light Creatures  
Biting Fairy  
Thestral  
Jobber Know

Sixth Year  
Spells  
Anti-Gravity Mist  
Bewitched Sleep  
Disillusionment Charm

Dark/light Creatures  
Blood Sucking Bug Bear  
Erkling  
Inferius

Seventh Year  
Spells  
Anti-Disapparition Charm  
Bind/Fasting Magic  
Portus

Dark/light Creatures  
Chimaera  
Griffin  
Hippocampus

Thank you for bearing with me. Everything on the schedule above you should be able to find at The Harry Potter Lexicon website if you have questions. I will post the site under my fanfic profile. I probably won't update for a while because I am planning on going to the beach. I will work on chapter 16 along with my other fics. I hope that you enjoyed chapter 15. I am going to try to do a quidditch. Please review.

Thank you to: Sernity1806 and LadyLily3 And and very special thanks to My Lil Sis Starfire n.n

Serena


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

P.S. I promise that a Quidditch match is in the next chapter.

Katie's Choice Chapter 16

As Halloween was nearing, so was the first Quidditch match of the year. Harry and Dudley are as close as brothers are now. Harry still wasn't sleeping all that well, but he hid it so well that no one paid that much attention to him. Or so he thought. Katie and Severus watched him most of the time and so did Dudley. They worry about him having too many responsibilities put around his shoulders at such a young age. Harry thought went on with his normal routine. Attend classes and meals. Study and spend time with Dudley and his friends. He still goes to the Room of Requirements to read his dad's journal.

Date: October 28th Writer James Harrison Potter

Today I was Lily's partner in Potions. I was so excited and happy because she has to talk to me during the lesson. I was so happy that I didn't notice that Lucius Malfoy had switched our fresh nettles with Dried ones. The potion was the right color, texture and everything, but instead of turning her fingernails purple she turned green. Her whole body was green and with that she wasn't very happy with me. She was so mad at me that she hexed me before leaving the class. Later that day, Severus told both Lily and me that it was Malfoy that turned Lily green. So we got together and had planned our revenge on him. I had forgotten how much fun it was to plot pranks with Sev. I know that I said that I hated him, but he really is a cool guy to hang around. Except after, he plays with his potions of course. He has such long hair that he has to a greasy gel in it to protect it. I asked him one

time if I could roll it up really tight so that he could have an Afro to protect it better. He just gave me an evil glare. Another thing about potions I don't like is playing with dead animals, organs and other body fluids (yuck.) To me that is just plain gross.

Sev is ok. I just hate the fact that we have to pretend to hate each other. His father was forced to take the Dark Mark. He really didn't want to. Sev doesn't either. Uncle Tobias is a good man. His first father-in-law forced to take the Dark Mark, or have his family killed if he refused. They did kill his first wife though. Uncle Tobias wasn't a Slytherin for anything. After his initiation he started sending anonymous messages to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Enough of Uncle Tobias for now. Back to our prank that we have planned. I have to tell someone but I can't let anyone know about Sev and my real relationship.

So I'll tell my trust journal. The prank by Sev, Lily, and me (James). It is a charm/potions combination. Sev is making the Potion, I'm researching the charm, and Lily will cast the charm. We're going to have him turn Hot Pink, and then have his robes flashing in BIG Neon Orange letters: Muggles rule and pureblood Drools especially Malfoys. He (Malfoy) is expecting me to retaliate in the next couple of days, but we're going to wait at least a week when he is least expecting it.

Next time I'll write more about Uncle Tobias and my pranks with Sev. I've gotta go now. I have charms in 15 minutes and I'm also going to miss breakfast. Maybe Sirius or Remus will grab me something to eat. Until then.

James

Harry was laughing so hard that he never heard Professor Snape walk in. He cleared his throat to get Harry's attention. "Well Mr. Potter it is nice to hear you laugh like that again, but do you realize that you are missing Lunch. Didn't you know that today is Friday, and everyone is supposed to be in the Great Hall right now? The headmaster has an important announcement." Snape said.

"I'm sorry Professor I forgot about it. Did I miss the announcement?" Harry asked.

"No Mr. Potter you haven't, yet. Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you. He said that he couldn't make it without you. Now Harry, I do want to talk to you tonight. I understand that you aren't sleeping properly. I want to help you, so I'll see you after supper then." He said as he walked out slowly waiting for Harry to follow him.

"Alright Professor. Let's go see what this announcement is." Harry said.

When they got to the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up and announce that the DA is going to going to meet that night right after supper. Harry just rolled his eyes, as did Professor Snape. Harry thought it was a good thing that I only have potions after lunch. I can just stay and see what he wants to talk about. Hermione noticed that Harry had rolled his eyes and thought he was disrespecting Professor Dumbledore. So when Harry sat down, Hermione hit him upside the head.

"What was that for, Hermione? Have you finally went mental or something?" Harry asked her.

"Harry that was just rude to roll your eyes at Professor Dumbledore like that." Hermione said.

"Well if you had asked why, I would have told you that he didn't ask me if I had anything to do at that time. I did have a meeting with Professor Snape after Supper, but now I have to put my studying on hold after class and spend that time with Professor Snape. You know I'm getting tried of everyone scheduling my time without asking me first. Also I'm not very hungry any more." He said as he got up and left. This commotion had the Great Hall wondering what had upset Harry. Harry went straight down to the Potion's classroom to start on one of his essays that is due next week. He was about to open the book when Professor Snape walked into the room.

"Harry what happened with Miss Granger?" Sev asked.

"I rolled my eyes at the announcement, so she hit me. I asked her what she did that for. She said that I was disrespecting Professor Dumbledore. Then I told her that if she had asked instead of hitting me, I would have told her that I had a meeting with you already at that time. And now I have to meet with you after class when I need to be studying and working on my work but no I have to change my schedule around to accommodate everyone now. I have no time to myself anymore. I'm surprised that I haven't collapsed yet. I mean I don't have time to eat or sleep. Especially at night. I have him in my head all the time now and Occlumancy doesn't work because of the link and he used my blood to come back. Sometimes I just want to give up and tell them to take care of their problems. Leave me out of it. But does that happen nooooo, I have to teach children my age and older to defend themselves because we have only had one decent DADA teacher and even though he is back I still have to teach. When do I have time for me? I'm going to have to give up Quidditch because I don't have time, I guess." Harry said in tears. "Also, Everyone thinks that I should want to kill Old Moldy Worts because he killed my parents. But I don't want to kill anyone. It isn't right. Why can't they find away to make him a muggle or something." Harry finished tiredly.

Severus did the only thing he knew he could do. He pulled Harry into a hug and gave him a dreamless sleep potion. Then he took Harry to his chambers and put him to bed. Then he went to Professor Dumbledore and told him that if he didn't cancel that meeting he would find away to have Harry pulled from the school. That Harry was too tired to do so much at one time. That he wasn't sleeping or eating and to talk to Harry about scheduling meeting that are best for him (Harry.) And that Harry wouldn't be in class because he was under the influence of a potion, the Dreamless Sleep Potion as a matter of fact. Then he called Dobby.

"Yes, Professor Snape, Sir. What is Dobby be doing for you." Dobby asked.

"Dobby, Mr. Potter is in my Chamber resting. I want you to check on him in an hour and bring him something to eat since he has missed lunch." Sev said.

"Yes, Professor Snape, Sir." Dobby said and then left. But Dobby went straight to the professor's room. He sat with Harry until that hour was up and only then was it that he left to go get something to eat for Harry. When Harry woke up he had a whole feast in front of him. He looked at the time and said "Great I missed potions. No sleep tonight. Yep I'm defiantly going to have to give up Quidditch. That sucks."

"What are you going on about Harry?" You aren't going to have to give up anything. I promise." Sev said then continued. "You should eat some of that or I know of a house elf that would get very upset."

"Thank you, professor. I needed that little bit of sleep. I should probably go get my assignments from someone." Harry said as he got up to leave. As Harry was getting ready to walk out of the door he turned and said. "Professor, Do go back to Voldemort. He knows that you are a spy, and he plans on killing you at the next meeting."

"Thank you for the warning, Harry. Will you come back and sit down? When we are finished talking I will give you the assignment that you missed." Severus said then continued. "Harry will you tell me about yourself? I want to know about your childhood."

"I guess I can tell you." Harry started then continued. "Well I was left with my Aunt and Uncle when I was 1½. My earliest memory from then was when I was 3. I used magic to get my glass of milk away from Dudley after he took it from me. I was punished very severely and that was the first beating that I can remember. I lived in a small broom closet for the first 11 years of my life, and I received my Hogwarts letters. I was frequently abused, starved, and belittled. I have learned to cope with everyone's crap not because I want to but because I have to. I feel like if I can't cope then I am a complete failure. When my Godfather died, I seriously thought about committing suicide and then I thought it would be completely selfish of me to attempt it. Everyone is counting on me to save them from the big, bad bogeyman. Even Mouseboy expects me to save him. I wouldn't wish this life on my worst enemy and that would be old Moldybutt himself. I'm just glad that I have family that I can share this stuff with now that Aunt Petunia and Dudley finally want to start being a family now."

"I'm Sorry Harry. I really didn't know about your home life." Severus said.

"I know that sir. I didn't want anyone to know about it. Oh and sir, you really shouldn't go back to old Moldy Worts because he knows that you are a spy, and he plans to kill you at the next meeting." Harry said.

"Thank you for that information Harry. I guess my spying days are over." Severus said. "I forgot to mention that I had a little meeting with Albus while you were sleeping. We have came up with a schedule for you that will allow you to have free time. I'll tell you some more about it tomorrow. Tonight you will be staying down here to ensure that you get a decent night sleep. The DA meeting has bee canceled until we get together and plan for them. I think it is time for dinner if you want to go to the Great Hall to eat. Then meet me in my office and we shall retire. That room over there will be yours when ever you need it." Severus said while pointing at the door on the left. "I'll give you a full tour later."

"Thank you sir. I am kind of hungry." Harry said.

They left Severus' chambers and went to eat in the Great hall. When they were finished they met in Sev's office. When Severus finished grading his papers, he and Harry went to his chambers. Severus gave a tour pointing out what room was what. The door on the right was Severus' room, the door next to it was his private potion's lab, and the door on the second door on the left was the bathroom.

Thank you everyone that reviewed. I will do personal thanks in the next chapter. I'm going to try and update once a month maybe earlier. Also Check out my site Multi-Fiction you can get the link from my profile.

Rena


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Katie's Choice

Chapter 17

Early Sunday morning, Harry found himself in a strange room.

"Good morning Harry." Said Severus.

"Good morning Professor. Where am I?" Harry asked.

"You're in my guest room in my quarters. I saved you the trouble of having to go to Gryffindor Tower. Here are your clothes and Quidditch uniform. The bathroom is there on the right. It's private. When you are finished come out and join me for breakfast."

When Harry came out, they had a quite breakfast.

"Harry, I just wanted to wish good luck today." Severus said.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said.

"Harry, if you wouldn't mind joining me tonight after supper in my office?" the Professor asked then he continued. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure I'll be there." Harry said as he left.

The Quidditch game was about to begin.

Dean Thomas was the new announcer, introduced each member of both teams.

Slytherin Team-

Beaters: Crabbe and Goyle

Chasers: Parkinson, Zabini, and Bulstrode

Keeper: Flint (Sandy)

Seeker: Malfoy

Gryffindor Team- 

Beaters: The Weasley Twins

Chasers: Weasley (Ginny), Bell, and Spinnet

Keeper: Weasley (Ron)

Seeker: Potter

The two seekers went out to meet each other and shook hands. Madam Hooch started the game by saying, "I want a nice clean game." Then released the snitch.

The game was going great. Gryffindor was ahead by 150 points to 50. Harry suddenly saw the snitch and started chasing after it. Malfoy was close behind but was still moving to slow. As Harry grabbed the snitch, his scar started burning and throbbing. Even though Harry caught the snitch, he still fell from his broom. He was lucky that Malfoy was able to catch him and lowered him safely to the ground while Professors Dumbledore and Snape and Madam Pomfrey ran down to check on Harry.

Harry was in the middle of a vision. Voldemort had captured 8 muggle families and was torturing them and killing them while knowing that Harry had to watch. Pomfrey acted quickly and ennervated him and then poured and after-crucaitus potion and a dreamless sleep potion down his throat. Dumbledore awarded 50 points to Slytherin for Draco's fast thinking rescue. Severus picked Harry up and carried him to the infirmary while thinking that their talk was going to have to wait.

Sorry for having to wait on the update. I was injured on my job back in November and the meaning of light sit down duty didn't seem to mean anything to my employers. Ok next chapter Severus' and Harry little chat. Will Severus tell Harry about them being related? Will Harry get a clue as to who his other relative is? I hope to update faster on the next chapter.

Serena


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Harry Potter

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own Katie Snape and other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter and cousin. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. This is a Harry finds family in an unexpected place type story. Harry gets along with at least 2 members of the Dursley family, and finds that he has other family crawling out of the woodwork. Harry finds love with another Character that isn't originally. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Katie's Choice

Chapter 18

Four days after the Quidditch accident Harry was unconscious. Madam Serena suggested that Harry be moved to her quarters or Severus' quarters. It was decided that Severus' quarters would be the safest and that Harry would stay there for the rest of the year.

The day after harry was moved to Severs' quarters was when he woke up. It was a Friday that Harry woke up to see Severus sitting beside his bed reading a book.

"Water" crocked Harry.

Immediately Severus was by his side with a glass of water. "Sip it slowly Harry." Severus told him.

"Thanks" Harry said, "What Happened I feel like I have been hit by the Knight us."

"Voldemort sent you a vision and you fell off of your broom. Draco caught you and brought you safely to the ground. You have been unconscious for 5 days." Severus said. Then he added. "It has been decided that you are to share quarters with me."

"Sorry, sir I don't want to be a burden to you. If you would rather not share with me I will understand." Harry said.

"Harry I was the one that suggested that you live here. There is something that I need to tell you. Harry your father and I were first cousins. I want you to live here where I can keep you safe. I don't have many members of my family left but I would like to get to know you better." Severus said.

"I know that we are cousins. I read it in my father's journal. I would like to get to know you better too sir. My dad really loved you and thought of you as a true friend. He wrote about pranks you 2 pulled off and talk of Uncle Tobias. I know it is too soon to be thinking about plans for Christmas but I would like for you and Katie to spend it with me at Sirius' old house. I thought about naming the place something corny like Love's Paradise or something like that. It would be a way to piss Sirius' mom off." Harry said with a chuckle.

Severus chuckled too. "It might be a way to scare her painting down. As for Christmas, we would be delighted to stay. I also want to apologize for the way I've treated you in the past."

"Sir, you have nothing to apologize for. We're Ohana. Ohana means family and family means that no one gets left behind or forgotten. Love means never having to say you're sorry." Harry said.

Severus was looking a bit uncomfortable said, "Yes, well, um, your things are already down here. I'll leave you to unpack." He finished and left quickly.

As Harry was unpacking he found a note. He checked it for spells and to see if it might be a portkey. When he determined that it was safe it opened it and read it. It said: Congratulations on finding your cousin. Now for your other relative. He gave your grandmother up to muggles because she was a squib, and he wanted to keep her safe. She married muggle and he didn't want to disrupt her new family. He watched as her family grew and was excited to see that your mother was a witch. You know him and he knows you. That is all I will say at this point. I will send you another clue in a month.

These 2 quotes came from 2 of my favorite movies. (Lilo and Stitch) We're Ohana. Ohana means family and family means that no one gets left behind or forgotten. (Love Story) Love means never having to say you're sorry. I'm sorry for not updating like I want. I was injured on my job back in November and the meaning of light sit down duty didn't seem to mean anything to my employers. It made my injury worse. So now I go to pain management and Physical Therapy, and I am on some strong painkillers. I also had a cancer scare a couple of months back. Ok next chapter Draco will talk to Harry. The Halloween dance will be coming up maybe not in the next chapter but soon. Kathleen and Remus might pop-up. Severus and Serena will spend time together too. Maybe a double date lol. What will James' Journal reveal next? I hope to update faster on the next chapter since I am going to spend the weekend at the beach. I won't be doing much because I here it is very hard to walk on sand with crutches.

Until next time.

Rena

Serena


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it is taking so long to update

Sorry it is taking so long to update. I have started back to school, and I'm taking 3 classes. While 3 classes don't sound so bad, I can tell you that 2 of them aren't that bad. It is my main class that I actually have to go to class for: Anatomy and Physiology. I'm also taking a business English and a Health Information Management class. The last 2 are online, so I can work on them when I want to. I'm almost done with A Charmed MisConception, I'm part way through Katie's Choice, Bound and Broken, A Forgotten Moment, and Surprise for a Future Potion's Master. I'm half through revising Chapter 2 of Getting His Life Back. I hope to give you something by Friday at the earliest and Monday the latest.


	20. Chapter 20

I would like to thank everyone for their patience. I have some ideas about how I want certain stories to go and I would like your opinions on some of my ideas. Some of my stories will be put on hold until I can finish some of the others.

Put on Hold for the moment will be:

The Killing Club

Surprise For A Future Potion Master

Getting His Life Back

Bound and Broken

I will try to post another chapter of Bound and Broken before I put it on hold. I'm working on Getting His Life Back since it is a lot like one of Mione5's fiction.

I am almost finished with A Forgotten Moment I have maybe 3 more chapters to go. I'm not sure about doing a sequel to it yet.

I'm going to focus on these stories for now.

A Charmed MisConception

Twist of Fate

A Muggle's Way of Life

Katie's Choice

I hope to have something post really soon.

Thank you for your patience again,

Serena


End file.
